


The murder on Felt Rose Lane

by Mistyli123



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Letters, Midsomer murders type of thingy but with merlin characters ish, Murder, Where Merlin and Arthur are detectives, tricky murder case
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:59:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistyli123/pseuds/Mistyli123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inside the house all the lights was on and between the sofa and the kitchen island was a puddle of blood and above it, Gaius. All his clothes were gone and his skin was pale, so pale. Dead pale. On his stomach someone had carved in letters, words even but Leon couldn’t read anymore. He couldn’t think or move. All he knew was that Gaius is hanging dead with a sneer around his neck from the roof of his house. </p>
<p>Detectives Arthur and Merlin are called in to investigate who did it and why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The murder on Felt Rose Lane

In the little yellow house next to the two large office buildings, lives a man. He is a rather ordinary man with a rare name, Gaius. The old man’s house looks much as you would expect it to; small and cozy with beams covering the inside of the roof. The house has only got three rooms, a bedroom, a bathroom and an open plan kitchen and living room. The furniture in the little house is old and well used and it creates a very homey feeling. From the living room windows you can see the businessmen hurrying around inside the left office building, something which entertains Gaius a lot on boring days. 

 

On January the 17th Gaius wakes up by the traffic outside his house. The traffic on Felt Rose Lane, as Gaius’s street is called, is normally heavy but smooth. Today it is not. There are small beautiful snowflakes slowly making their way down from the sky, a thin layer of snow is already covering the ground. The cars on the street are struggling to not slip and chaos is forming. Gaius hears cars honking and drivers yelling at each other as he is walking down the stairs to the kitchen. He makes a cup of tea and put two toasts in the toaster. With breakfast in hand, he sits down in the threadbare sofa that is facing the lit fireplace and the window which allows you to see into the office building. Gaius slowly sips on his hot tea and takes a bite of toast. The breadcrumbs fly out from the corners of his mouth and down onto the sofa. He chuckles in his teacup as he sees a businesswoman spill her coffee over the white marble floor of her office. 

***

Three knocks on the door, “Mail!” Gaius opens the door. “Leon how fun to see you! Tea?” “Yes please” Leon walks in to Gaius’s kitchen and puts the pile of letter on the small kitchen island. “I can’t believe you’re out delivering mail in this weather” Gaius says as he gives Leon a cup of hot tea. They sit in the brown sofa, no one says anything. Leon warms his hands on the tea cup while taking small sips of the tea. “Is everything alright with you Gaius? I never see you out and about anymore.” Leon turns to look at the old man with worry in his eyes. “Yes, yes just fine. Enjoying life from the inside that’s all. No need to worry my friend.” Leon didn’t really believe him but decided that maybe he wasn’t ready to talk about it. He had delivered many person written letters to Gaius lately and maybe they where the reason he looked so jumpy and…scared?   
Leon finished his tea in silence before thanking Gaius and continuing his work. He made a mental note to himself to ask Gaius about the letters. 

 

Gaius washed the two tea cups. He felt restless, Leon had calmed him down. Should he have told Leon about the letters? He trusted him. Leon always kept the things you told him to himself. Maybe he could have helped him? No he couldn’t say anything the letters were clear about that. If you talk you die. Gaius shook the thought out of his mind. He sat down in the sofa again. He closed his eyes and tried to relax. He let the sound of the fire clear his head. Soon he was not just relaxed but sleeping, loudly.

 

***

 

Leon felt bad he couldn’t forget about Gaius or the letters. What had they said to make him like that? He was a strong old man that had seen almost everything, nothing could break him. Well obviously there is something. Leon delivered the rest of the mail. Did he have time to go by Gaius before his date with Gwen? He looked at his mobile. 4pm, he promised to be back at five thirty, that must be enough time right? He decided that it was because he must know. He arrived at Gaius’s house. Is the door open? He put his hand on the door, it is. He pushed the door open and froze.   
Inside the house all the lights was on and between the sofa and the kitchen island was a puddle of blood and above it, Gaius. All his clothes were gone and his skin was pale, so pale. Dead pale. On his stomach someone had carved in letters, words even but Leon couldn’t read anymore. He couldn’t think or move. All he knew was that Gaius is hanging dead with a sneer around his neck from the roof of his house. 

 

Leon felt a bang of guilt. It woke him up from his choked state and made him act. He picked up his mobile with shaky hands and called his friend and detective Arthur Pendragon. “Detective Arthur Pendragon speaking” Leon had problems getting the words out. He didn’t know what to say. “It’s me Leon” He said with a shaky voice. “Leon why are you calling me, what’s happened?” “Gaius’s dead!” That was all Leon could say. He covered his mouth and started crying. He felt so empty and guilty because he knew that whatever did this, it had to do with the letters. Why wouldn’t Gaius tell him about them earlier today and if he had, maybe he would still be alive right now.

Detective Arthur Pendragon and detective Merlin Emrys came after a half an hour. The police station isn’t very far away but the weather had made it hard for them to get to Gaius’s house. Merlin could see Leon sitting in the doorway. He sat himself next to him. He had never met Leon before but Arthur had talked about him many times. “Hello you must be Leon, I’m detective Merlin Emrys” Merlin helped him to his feet and over to one of the ambulances that had now arrived. Leon must have been sitting outside for a long time and gotten really cold. Merlin knew that chock and cold could be a lethal mix. “Leon, the ambulance will take you to the hospital and get you checked up, okay? Stay there and warm up, we will come and talk to you later about what you have seen and your relationship with Gaius” Merlin looked around at the calm area. “You will be okay Leon, have some rest while we do our job here” Leon nodded and let the paramedics wrap him in blankets and drive him away.

Arthur walked into the house. He looked at the victim. “Hanged and shot in the head, what do we make out from that?” He asked Merlin whom was now entering the house and coming to stand at Arthur’s side. “That this is a very complicated case” Merlin said. Merlin and Arthur looked at each other. This could be a tricky one…


End file.
